Emotions singing in unison
by AM-Destination Loveunlimited
Summary: AAMRN Well the title saids it all!


First of all thanx SO much for just chosing to read my story! (  
  
Hey peeps I just felt like starting a new story its just I'm not to good with action and romance but more comedy romance, for those of you who want me to continue my other let me know I will. I owe it for all of my review peeps. * though truthfully my writing is very poor and I need all of your help guys! Thanx for all the reviews, Kasumi Yawa *hyper is not s bad thimg! Ya go Sara!* Togepretty, Nova.S, Joy-girl, and for those of you I didn't mention so SORRY! Oh and Alex thank you so much! for your reviews they help me improve my writing. Thank you all!  
  
Ash- your the best  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon * I wish I did* but sadly I don't! all I own is the idea of this fan fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Exposing Emotions  
  
  
  
Enough light shone through the curtains, for you to be able to distinguish all the young trainers  
  
features while he slept. His jet black hair, widely lay on his pillow and his eyes were gently shut, giving  
  
him a innocent and fragile appearance. A young girl which rested on a near bed admired the scene as  
  
passion arose in heart, her eyes fixed on the sleeping Ash. She concentrated on every detail which made  
  
up his face and watched as his chest rose and lowered, when he inhaled and exhaled. Just watching her  
  
friend dream peacefully filled her with bliss, and the birds which began to chirp outside gave the room a  
  
pleasant and placid mood. How, she longed to reach out and feel the smooth texture of his cheeks, and  
  
feel the sweet sensation of his lips touching hers. She hoped with all her heart she could share her  
  
affection for him, and maybe he would love her in return.  
  
She continued gazing at her passionate friend, as suddenly her friend made a sudden stir under his  
  
covers. This motion caught Misty off guard, and the result sent her toppling off her bed, her covers falling  
  
with her. With a sudden jolt Ash sprang up right on his bed, startled from a thump he had heard, caused  
  
by Misty's fall. He braced himself for horrid creatures and beans that he would encounter and was ready  
  
to protect his sleeping friends from whatever lured in the room. His widened eyes scanned the room , and  
  
as he saw Misty not in her bed fear arose inside of him quicker then any fire could spread. With quick  
  
instinct he sprang from his bed, but an object beneath him caused him to trip and fall on his face. As soon  
  
as he hit the ground he turned to face the object covered by covers, and he as he tore the covers off he held  
  
his breath. As the person beneath the covers was revealed, Ash felt his cheeks go red.  
  
He felt foolish that he had mistaken the worse to appear out of the covers with the best. The young girls  
  
ocean blue eyes gazing at his own.  
  
" Misty" was the word which could escape form Ash's mouth, his heart not yet recovered from the  
  
frightful incident.  
  
"…um..morning" Misty spoke as she giggled she to felt foolish.  
  
Suddenly something made Ash's cheeks turn so red that he thought Misty could easily see it, even in  
  
the dim light. His stomach churning, let out a growl.  
  
Misty unable to hold in her laughter further, began to laugh "Ash, are ya hungry"  
  
" What… gave me away?" Ash spoke with sarcasm.  
  
Misty began to shake her head then spoke, " I can make something"  
  
Ash sat up erect in fear, his pupils widening remembering the last product of her cooking.  
  
Misty recognized the expression on his faced and frowned, " Hm…I know exactly what your  
  
thinking Ash Ketchum you think I'm a bad cook."  
  
"…no!…" Ash replied, not wanting to upset her, but not wanting to be food poisoned. " Its just Brock  
  
was going to make something special for us …and..uh..well….ya know."  
  
Misty sighed at the excuse but remember how she cooked last time and gave him a break.  
  
" So did you have difficulties sleeping" Ash questioned  
  
" huh? Oh…ya..um guess I'm not the lightest sleepier." Misty spoke, while her cheeks burned a  
  
crimson red.  
  
" Well, come on" Ash said, he stretched out his arm, offering Misty assistants on getting up, she  
  
accepted gladly.  
  
" sorry about waking ya up" Misty said  
  
" don't worry about it" ash responded.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 5:00 and Ash and Company were taking a break from walking. The burning of their muscles  
  
began to cool down, and the breeze which pressed against their body comforted them.  
  
" Well we better start going ya guys, if you want to get to Olivine City by dark." Brock commented,  
  
Both Ash and Misty nodded. The sun was beginning to descend below the horizon line, and rainbow  
  
color painted the sky. As they continued to walk a weedle had landed on Misty Strawberry blonde hair,  
  
and she let out a high pitch cry. She quickly ran ahead of Ash and Brock.  
  
" Misty calm down its just a…" then his sentence was caught off as he heard a buzzing noise behind  
  
him. Cautiously he turned around, and to his horror he saw a heard of beedrill.  
  
"Wah! Run!" Ash cried out as he began running he soon caught up to Misty.  
  
" I can see your very calm" she remarked  
  
" Well now its no time to run your, mouth just run!" Ash cried out breathlessly.  
  
" said and done!" Misty replied as the beedrill were picking up speed.  
  
Brock pushing the two along, a hand on each back.  
  
Ash finally commanded Pikachu to electrify the Beedrill and the loyal pokemon obeyed, Its back  
  
arched and sparks flying from its cheeks. The impact of the attack on the beedrill cause all of them to  
  
retreat except for one. It headed towards Misty ready to strike.  
  
Instinctively Ash ran to protect his friend, he receiving the sting. He believed it would be more painful  
  
however it felt no less then a pinch. However their was something more to the sting then he and his  
  
friends were aware of.  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's shoulders and turned him to face her. She began to search his whole body for the  
  
wound and found it on his arm.  
  
"oh ash!" She said worried , the wound looked very painful.  
  
" Myst I'm fine" Ash said reassuringly.  
  
Misty hoped that he wasn't just trying to act tough. She began to study his eyes, they weren't ones of  
  
pain but filled with passion, determination and ambition. A smile formed across his face. Misty truly  
  
cared about him.  
  
The smile which formed across his face made the corners of her mouth turn into a smile as well.  
  
" are you sure?"  
  
" Yes, Misty, I'm sure" he replied.  
  
" thanx..for well ya know" Misty spoke hesitantly  
  
" don't mention it" Ash replied his hazel nut eyes glistening in the sun.  
  
Brock watched with fascination. He knew very well how deep their feelings were for eachother.  
  
" They couldn't be more obvious" Brock whispered to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was now 30 minutes passed 5:00 and the sun was descending faster and faster. Misty and Brock seem  
  
to continue to walk with ease, however Ash felt himself grow weak and fatigue. He now lagged behind,  
  
his friends questioning him with concern if he was alright. He nodded groggily, not wanting his friends  
  
to become worried. He continued walking until, he felt his temples throb and his legs felt like jello. Beads  
  
of sweat ran down his face as he struggled to continue however his feet gave up beneath him and he began  
  
to stagger forward.  
  
" Ash!" both Misty and Brock cried in unison, and to prevent him from falling they held one arm. Letting  
  
Ash lean on them. Ash let himself fall to his knees.  
  
"Ash what's wrong?" Misty questioned with worry. Then she began to think about the beedrill sting.  
  
She quickly pulled out the pokedex from Ash's pocket and looked up beedrill properties. To her horror  
  
she found that beedrill's stings were poisonous. She continued to listen to the information.  
  
" Beedrills sting can be very harmful and posies to human. The result of being stung can lead to a  
  
high fever. During this time the person which has been stung will say many random things however, all  
  
the words will be true since the person will be enable to control and think about what their going to say,  
  
their is no medicine for this poisonous sting, however give whoever has been stung many fluids and soon  
  
enough the poison will be washed out.  
  
Misty felt Ash's head sure enough he had a fever.  
  
" oh…this is not good." She knelt down beside him, feeling Ash should have just let her be stung.  
  
" Ash will get ya to the pokemon center don't you worry!" Misty spoke with determination.  
  
" You have the most beautiful eyes I have every seen." Was all he said in return. His eyes in a daze.  
  
" Must be the fever talking" Misty directed towards Brock, But then remembered what the pokedex  
  
had said, she paused, did Ash really mean what he said? Her cheeks began to change from a peach color  
  
to crimson red.  
  
  
  
-To be continued  
  
I didn't want to give you guys a cliffhanger because I felt bad for the others I gave in my other story!  
  
So thank me!The next chapter will be a lot more interesting then this! Hope ya like!  
  
Reviews are cool! Fill em with whatever you want! * I highly encourage Constructive Critism*I know my Grammar and CUPS are bad ! so don't worry about pointing that out I know and if flames are nesessary then they are hey as I always say if it is bad it is bad! ^-~ thanx all of you!  
  
( chu 


End file.
